


Rebound

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9665657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Raven and Lucius stay the night in a hotel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not too sure how I feel about this... Either way, enjoy!

Lucius sneezed and drew his cloak tighter around him as they made their way up the stairs to their room at the inn. Beside him, Raven glanced over worriedly. They’d stuck it out as long as they could, but winter had finally driven them off the beaten paths of mercenaries and into a hotel. The past nights spent pressed together for warmth beneath a tree had become too much for either of their comfort. So instead, they’d found themselves coughing up some of their savings to a soft-faced innkeeper who had given them a knowing look and very _politely_ reminded them to not disturb the other guests.  
“You getting sick again?” Raven asked, fumbling the key into the lock. Far too often was Lucius under the weather, and Raven had never quite gotten used to seeing his friend so pale and downright _tragic._ At any rate, he was glad that they were at least out of the wind and rain for now.  
When Raven finally managed to shove the door open, Lucius followed him in. “It was just one sneeze, Raymond. And you say I worry too much.” He broke away from his partner’s side to survey the room. It was simple enough, with not much in terms of furnishing. A single bed in the center, a table against the wall, and a few chairs. He’d seen worse, he thought as he removed his cloak and laid it on the bed.  
“I worry because you’re even crankier when you’re sick,” Raven said, kicking the door shut. He set their packs against the wall and surveyed the room as well. After years spent growing up on a large estate, he was used to far more lavish settings. This room was not to his taste. “It’s not very charming, is it?”  
Lucius turned towards him, a gentle smile on his face. “We should be grateful that we have a place to stay. Or would you prefer to sleep in the stables?” he teased, drawing nearer to his friend.  
Raven returned the smile and wrapped a gentle arm around the other’s waist. “I might just deserve it, given how much of a fool I’ve been.”  
It had been months since Raven had forsaken his quest for revenge on the house of Ostia, but the guilt had continued to eat away at him. Lucius, as always, had done his best to fend it off. “What you should do is remove some of those wet garments. They’ve got to be freezing.”  
He hadn’t noticed until now, but Raven was in fact very cold. He grunted and removed his sword’s sheath and overcoat and dropped them into a pile on the floor. Lucius frowned at this, and quickly relocated the coat to a hook on the back of the door. “No manners at all. Honestly, what would you do without me?”  
“Have wrinkled clothes, apparently” Raven remarked, sitting down on the bed, which creaked under his weight.  
“That’s right,” Lucius said, stooping to dig around in their packs for something. He retrieved a water canteen and a roll of gauze, and strode over to sit next to Raven. “Give me your arm. I’ll change the bandages.”  
Raven grumbled, but obediently offered his arm. The wound had been from a brush with a few thieves one night, when he’d been caught off guard. He watched with a grimace as Lucius untied it and set the old bandages aside. Water from the canteen was poured over it for cleaning, and slim fingers made quick work of wrapping it again. Lucius gently pat the back of his arm. “There we go. Have you been keeping any other wounds from me again?”  
“I haven’t,” Raven said a bit indignantly, and leaned in closer to leave a kiss on the other’s cheek. “Thank you, Lucius.”  
“No need to thank me.” Lucius returned the gesture with a quick kiss on Raven’s lips. “It’s in my own interests to keep you in one piece.”  
Raven scoffed, his expression still soft. Often had he come close to losing Lucius in the past, and it had nearly done him in. Looking back on how he used to treat him, with hostility and suspicion, tore Raven apart on the inside. A point had been made in his heart the day that he’d given up his quest against Ostia and began to travel with Lucius. No more would he close himself off to others who were sincere with him, or take kindness for granted. He was, in every sense of the word, a changed man. “It’s late. We should sleep.”  
Lucius hummed in agreement and leaned down to remove his boots. Raven did the same, and together they crawled into the small bed. Limbs were tangled with each other, and hands intertwined. Lucius tucked his head beneath Raven’s chin and shut his eyes, feeling more comfortable than he had in a long time. He silently offered a prayer to Saint Elemine in thanks for their safety for the time being. Not before long, Raven’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts.  
“Lucius?” he asked quietly, sounding incredibly tired. “Can I ask you something?”  
“Of course, dearest,” Lucius said, wrapping his arms around the other. He could always sense when comfort was needed by others, but with Raven it was strikingly apparent. Given his moody disposition, it was quite often.  
“Do you forgive me?”  
Lucius blinked and tilted his head up to face Raven. “Forgive you? What for?”  
The genuine confusion on Lucius’s face was somewhat of a comfort to Raven, who tightened his hold on the man in his arms. “Forgive me for being… how I was before. I didn’t treat you well.” Raven’s eyes darkened and he quickly looked away.  
“Raymond. Look at me,” Lucius began as he reached up to tilt Raven’s gaze back towards him. “I’ve known you for far too long to be angry with you. Once or twice I may have had to truly argue with you, but you always conceded in the end, did you not?”  
Raven nodded.  
“Believe me, if I thought that you were unforgivable, I would not be here now.”  
A grateful sigh fell from Raven’s lips. “I am glad. Though I do need you to keep me in line every now and again.” He smiled as he felt the familiar dark cloud begin to pass.  
“But of course. That is always to be expected.” Lucius matched his smile and together, they shared one last kiss before letting themselves be overtaken by sleep.


End file.
